


My Type

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal doesn't really know what to do with all these feelings. Feelings about Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Type

Hannibal  
My Type by Saint Motel

Hannibal-grade gore.

Y'all, I really must have wanted to make this. I had to reinstall my OS three times before we figured out what was going on with my computer. My struggles to make this vid are likened to being wrapped in a straitjacket, held over a herd of pigs. This is, once again, all B's fault. She has instigated and egged me on since I was her captive driver to Vividcon. This is what comes of holding your friend hostage in Chicago traffic. Thank you, Belinda, for cheerleading and nitpicking!


End file.
